wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
BKAN 1A
The Bkan-1 'Bandkanon' is a Swedish howitzer, chiefly notable for its impressive rate of fire. It was first introduced in Wargame: Airland Battle. History Introduced in 1967, the Bandkanon featured an automatic loading system that was highly advanced at a time when most nations were still reliant on crew-loaded guns. The silhouette of the vehicle is dominated by the 155 mm gun and the accompanying overhead magazine, which has capacity for fourteen rounds. The entire magazine could be fired in forty-five seconds, with empty casings being ejected to the rear. However, the impressive firepower came at a significant cost, as the total system weighed some fifty-five tons. Based on the diminutive S-tank chassis, the Bandkanon was considered to be somewhat underpowered. A total of seventy guns were originally planned; however, budget cuts resulted in only twenty-six being produced. Remaining vehicles were upgraded to the Bkan-1C standard in the 1980's, receiving the improved automotive components of the Strv 103C, and upgrades to fire control. Overview ''AirLand Battle'' The Bkan-1 is one of NATO's premier artillery pieces, boasting high accuracy and a highly impressive rate of fire. More than any other howitzer, the Bkan-1 is well adapted for shoot-and-scoot tactics. Firing a flurry of rounds in the space a few seconds, the howitzer can often begin to relocate before the first shells have hit the ground. In addition, the concentrated 'rain of steel' produced by the weapon can be highly intimidating to opponents unfamiliar with it. Although less accurate than the AMX AuF1, the high rate of fire makes the Bkan-1 somewhat effective in the counter-battery role, as enemy guns caught in a Bandkanon barrage are rarely able to escape once the first shell lands. The main drawbacks of the Bkan-1 are its poor mobility and awful fuel efficiency. At only 30 km/h off-road, the Bkan-1 has an extremely difficult time escaping if caught in enemy counter-battery fire or a bombing run. Moving only 240 km on 1500 L of fuel, the aforementioned shoot-and-scoot tactics may create a significant logistical headache, since the vehicle's voracious fuel consumption will tax FOBs on top of ammunition usage. Additionally, the trade-off for a high rate of fire is excessive ammunition usage. Bkan-1s are best deployed in pairs at most, as repeated firing by larger groups will rapidly sap supply depots dry. ''Red Dragon'' Two major changes were made to the Bkan-1, compared with its previous incarnation. It is significantly more expensive, and it is significantly less accurate, being more comparable to early M-109 variants. At 120 pts, the Bkan-1 may be considered poor value, especially compared with national prototypes such as CAESAR or AS-90. It's accuracy has dropped to the point of being inadequate for counter-battery work, and it's aiming time is much longer that the prototype howitzers. For players seeking a pinpoint artillery weapon, the Bkan-1 is a poor choice. However, the Bandkanon is highly effective for wide-area saturation fire. The Bkan-1's volume of fire exceeds that of any other howitzer in the game, and a pair of Bandkanons can deliver the firepower of half a dozen entry-level guns, generally to significantly longer range. Barrages can effectively decimate enemy concentrations in forests or hamlets, serving as a slightly more accurate gun analogue to MRLs. As with rockets, supply consumption is prodigious, so targets should be selected with care. Weapons ''AirLand Battle Red Dragon'' Gallery WRD Icon BKAN 1A.png|In-game Icon See Also Category:Self-Propelled Artillery Category:AirLand Battle support Category:Red Dragon support